All Gone Wrong
by JinxedJaguar
Summary: Mat visits Rob and Preston in Washington. Who know that a tiny visit could get so messed up? [Poofless, Noochless, NoochM, TBNRfrags, Woofless]
1. Chapter 1

I was going to fly out to Washington. Rob and Preston both lived out there and IRL time was overdue. But that wasn't the only reason I was visiting. I was staying for a week and I figured that I might as well tell Rob about my crush on him. Of course, it could all go wrong, but I would never have to see him again after I fly back.

The plane landed and I was sitting in one of the cafes and the airport. I was waiting for Rob and Preston to come pick me up. They were 25 minutes late. I texted each of them a few times, but neither of them answered. I was in the middle of texting Preston when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw the two people who were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.

"Sorry we were late. We were recording and totally forgot," Rob said. I could tell that the whole sentence wasn't complete truth, but I didn't push it.

"Why didn't you just take a cap? At this rate, you would've already been there and unpacked," Preston asked. I just stared blankly at him.

"… I don't know where you live. I would probably end up taking the driver all around the _state_ and then not be able to pay," I said.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot about that," Preston said. We all laughed and headed to the car.

"TO THE POOFLESS MOBILE!" I shouted, joking. I saw Preston and Rob glance at each other quickly and laugh. Their laughs sounded forced though.

_Poofless... That would ruin everything… But they are too close of friends to be dating, right? Right? _I thought.

The three of us were sat in the living room. We were watching Game of Thrones when Rob got a text. "Hey, Mat? Mitch wants to talk to you, but you haven't answered your phone," Rob said. Then I remembered: my phone was upstairs in the guest bedroom.

"My phone is upstairs! Can you tell him that I'll call him back in a second?" I said. He nodded and I ran upstairs.

I looked at my phone and there were 8 missed calls from Mitch. I quickly called him and he answered on the first ring.

"What took you so long?" an annoyed Mitch answered.

"We were watching GoT and my phone was in the other room!" I said in a defensive tone. I could just see him rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, have you told Rob yet?" Mitch asked. I froze.

"Uh… t-told him what?" I stuttered. I haven't told _anyone_ about my crush.

"Duh, your undying love for him," he answered in a tone that suggested how obvious it was.

"I d-don't l-like Rob," I said.

"It's pretty obvious, Mat," he replied.

"Is it really?" I asked,

"Ha! You admitted it! And no, it's not as clear as I make it seem. I've known you for a while," he said. I calmed down and accepted it.

"No, I didn't say anything about it. I mean, I got here a few hours ago," I said. I heard him scoff.

"But you're the Nooch! You're a straightforward type of person!" he said, sounding a bit whiny.

"Fine! In that case, I'll tell him now!" I said. In a sense, I meant it but didn't mean it at the same time.

"Great! Leave me on the phone though, will you? I'd like to hear this," Mitch said. I just put my phone in my back pocket. Then I ran back downstairs. I really wish I hadn't.

On the couch was Preston and Rob making out. I stood there, frozen. There was a horrible feeling in my chest and stomach: heartbreak. My eyes stung. But at least they didn't notice me. I ran back upstairs as fast and quietly my legs could take me.

"May? No words have been said yet," Mitch hesitantly said through the phone. I slowly walked into the guest bedroom. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. "Mat? Can you hear me?" Mitch asked. I pulled the phone out and put it on speaker.

"I'm not going to tell him," I said. My voice cracked slightly.

"Why not? You seemed set on the idea. If not now, then when?" Mitch asked. I took a shaky breath.

"Never. I'm never going to tell him. He doesn't love me and he never will," I answered. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice, but I just couldn't.

"What makes you say that? You wouldn't know that!" he said, his voice sympathetic.

"Yes I do. I saw him sucking face with Preston." He didn't say anything for a while.

"Mat, that could mean anything! They might not be dating," he finally said. He tried to sound reassuring, but I could tell that he was doubtful.

"Is there really anything else it could be?" I asked my tone harsh. He didn't answer. "Exactly."

Randomly, I heard a doorbell ring. "I'm sorry, Mat. Jerome's visiting. I gotta go, bye," Mitch said, hanging up. Coincidentally, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey, Mat? You in here?" I heard a voice ask. I hoped with all my will that it was Rob. I just needed to talk to him; he was still my best friend. But it wasn't Rob.

"Mat? You've been upstairs for quite a while…" Preston said. I didn't open the door.

"Well, I walked downstairs and saw a Poofless make-out session. I'm kinda scared now," I joked half-heartedly. _Scared… Definitely freaked out._

Preston sighed. "It's more than that, isn't it? I can tell. Which one of us?"

"Uh, which one of you what? What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Which one of us do you like? And I mean, like, like like," he said. He didn't sound as happy as he usually did.

"…"

"Answer, Mat!" he insisted, almost shouting. "Is it me?"

I didn't know whether to answer. I always wanted to date Rob, but deep down I knew he didn't deserve me – I didn't deserve him. At first, the "he doesn't deserve me" sounds very conceited, but that's not what I mean. He deserved better than a piece of shit like me. _Preston_ deserved better than heartbreak, a life without his lover.

"It's Rob," I whispered. It was so quiet. I wasn't sure he had heard me or not. But when I heard his answer, I knew he had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get out," Preston said.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"You heard me, get out," he repeated.

"B-but I just got here and-" I started.

"Go! I can't have someone like you getting in the way of us!" Preston shouted.

I was so surprised. I've never seen Preston act like that before. He was always so nice and so happy. I never thought that anyone would think that I was "competition" for pretty much _anything_. Especially when it came to romance.

"What do you mean 'get in the way'?" I asked.

"You know very well what I mean," Preston snapped.

"Not really. How could I possibly get in the way?" I asked again.

Preston gave a frustrated sigh. "I know you well, Mat! You're the outgoing type! Once your mind is set on something, you do it. You're going to steal Rob away from me…" he answered.

That was the second time I was called outgoing that day. What gave people that idea? Are people misinterpreting me? I'm not as great as I may seem.

"Well, good for you then, because my mind isn't set on getting Rob. I would never do anything to hurt you or any of the other guys. I may have in the past, but that was just me being desperate," I said. It was the truth. My friends were the most important thing in my life. To be honest, more important than my family.

Preston hesitated for a second before saying, "I trust you Mat. I'm sorry for snapping. It's just… Rob is the best thing that's ever happened in me. He's my life; he gives me purpose on this world. I can't imagine a life without him."

My heartache doubled. I felt bad for finding out that Rob was dating one of my best friends, but the thought that I somehow could make Preston's world collapse killed me on the inside. I was so selfish to think that my meaningless existence could never affect anyone so dramatically.

"I'm sorry too," I whispered, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"For what Mat? You have nothing to apologize for anything," Preston said. He walked into my room and silently shut the door. The moment he saw me crying, he sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"I was going to confess. That's why I went downstairs so soon. But then I saw you and Rob…" I explained.

"I know that I was super pissed just a little while ago, but I was overreacting. I can't get mad at you for telling the truth, and I'm sure Rob can't either," he assured me.

"There's a one in a billion chance that Rob would like me back, but what if I confessed and he left you? It's such a harsh thing to say, but what would've happened? Maybe 20 minutes ago I would be fine with it, but I know now how important Rob is to you. I'd be the one responsible for taking the most important person in your life away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I said.

Preston was taken aback. He sat silent for a while before he started crying too. "I guess… If he was h-happier with you than me I'd be okay with it," Preston said, stumbling over his words.

"Don't lie to me Preston," I replied, almost harshly.

"I don't know, I don't know. I already said it and I can say it again, I can't imagine a world without him," Preston answered truthfully.

In my head, I decided to fly back to Canada. Preston and Rob didn't deserve anyone in the way of their relationship. Preston needed time to think about what I said, maybe even explain it to Rob. The thought of Rob knowing terrified me, but I guess it was bound to happen sometime, right?

"Preston? Mat? You two okay?" Rob called from downstairs.

"Y-yeah. We're perfectly fine," Preston answered in a shaky voice.

"Okay…" Rob said in an unsure voice.

"So. What are you going to do now? Tell Rob, just forget about this, what?" Preston asked.

"I think I'm going to fly back. I can tell I'm just stressing you out," I admitted.

"What?! But you just got here! Literally a few hours ago! Are we really that bad at being hosts?" Preston half-heartedly joked.

I returned the joke with a sad laugh. "No, you guys aren't that bad at being hosts. I think it's more that you're too nice of hosts. Any normal person would've kicked me out already."

"Come on! You're still my best friend! What am I supposed to tell Rob?" Preston asked.

"Just tell him. I don't care. I guess…" I answered. I sounded really confused, but I honestly didn't trust what I just said.

"Please! Rob will be worried," Preston continued.

As if on cue, Rob walked into the bedroom. Luckily I turned away fast enough and go up to start repacking before he saw my tear stained face. Preston wasn't so lucky.

I could hear Preston get up and immediately hug Rob. I felt jealousy poking at my stomach.

"What's wrong, Preston? And what are you doing, Mat?" Rob asked.

"Mat wants to leave already!" Preston said.

I could feel Rob's eyes on my back. "Why? What's happened?" Rob asked.

"Well… I just decided that this would be a… a bad idea," I answered.

"Why would coming over be a bad idea?" Rob continued asking questions.

I almost wanted to tell the truth, but that would be a horrible thing to say as the last time I see them IRL for a while. Luckily Preston saved me.

"Mat realized that he invited Jerome to his house and since Mat's not home he's probably with Mitch. He doesn't want to seem like a complete and total jag," Preston answered for me.

I wondered if Preston actually knew that Jerome was in Canada or if he heard the phone call I had with Mitch, but then I didn't care because Preston just saved my ass.

"Oh. Maybe you can come over after that then?" Rob asked with a mix of sadness, confusion, and hope in his voice.

"Seriously, Rob. All you've said are questions since you came into the room. But okay, I will," I lied. I don't think I'll be back _that_ soon.

"Okay!" Rob said like he was a 6 year old that was promised ice cream in 10 minutes.

"I'm sorry in advance," I whisper.

* * *

I stood in front of the door of my apartment. I lived with Mitch and it was 11 PM at night. There was no doubt that he and Jerome were in the living room because I could hear them talking and laughing. I didn't want to go in and have them ask about why I was only in Washington for less than a day. Maybe they would sense that I didn't want to talk about it? Who knows.

I unlocked the door and slowly went in. I was right, Jerome and Mitch were on the couch talking and when they heard the door open their heads immediately turned to me.

"Hey Mat! What are you doing here so soon?" Jerome greeted. Guess not.

"Oh. Preston and Rob were super stressed out, I didn't want to make it harder on them by staying," I said. Well, at least I could tell Preston was kinda stressed out.

I saw Mitch give me a look that said 'We'll talk about this later.' I gave a small nod and dropped off my stuff in my room. Then I went back in the living room and sat in a chair next to the couch.

"So, how have you two been doing?" I asked.

We continued talking until Jerome got tired and went to bed. It was already 2 AM at that point. I really missed hanging out with them. I never really got the chance since Jerome lived in the States. Times like that really made me miss ASF–especially since Zach wasn't here and his comments would've made everything 20 times funnier.

"Mat? What happened?" Mitch asked.

"Preston found out that I like Rob. And, you know, they're dating so…" I answered.

"Was he mad or anything?" Mitch said.

"At first, but then after we both explained it was fine," I replied.

"Both? What did he have to explain? What did you explain?" Mitch continued asking.

"I told him how would never intend on purposely ruining their relationship. Then he told me why he got so mad at me: because Rob meant everything to him," I explained.

Mitch gave a small smile. "Knowing you, that didn't help at all. It made you feel worse, didn't it?" Mitch asked.

I nodded and looked at my hands. I didn't believe that all that happened in a day. Now I'm already back in Canada. I'm such a coward. I should've explained the truth to Rob. But no, I had to run back to where I'd be lower down the ladder than I was to start with.

"Look. Preston and Rob are some of the nicest people I know, they'll drop it. I'm sure that they won't ignore you or anything. Besides, if they do then that means they never were your friends to start with," Mitch said.

"You always know what to say," I said, hugging Mitch. He hugged back, and there was a voice in my head that told me to never let go. I didn't want to either. I didn't understand it, but I just stayed like that until he pulled away.

"Thanks," we both say at the same time.

"Thanks for what?" I asked him.

"For being there. I know that you needed help more than me, but spending time with you is different than spending time with Jerome," he answered. I felt a smile creep onto my face. Mitch smiled at the sight that he cheered me up.

Suddenly his lips were on my own. He was kissing me. BajanCanadian, Mitchell Hughes, was kissing me. The moment his lips made contact with mine, I felt heat raise to my face and my heart beat race faster. The moment felt perfect. At least until I realized that I wasn't kissing back.

He stopped kissing me and was about to stand up in a split second. "I-I'm so sorry, Mat. I d-didn't-" Mitch started.

I cut him off by kissing him. I know, it's super-duper cheesy. It's pretty much what happens in every fanfiction, but something told me that that would be the right thing to do. He kissed back right away.

"I've had a crush on you for a really long time… It broke my heart when I figured out that you like Rob. But I didn't want to be selfish… I love you, Matthew," Mitch said once we were both facing each other and not kissing.

"That was just a crush. Just like a crush in junior or high school. I got over it. Now I know what it feels like to love and be loved," I said. It may seem so sudden, but something just clicked when Mitch kissed me. When I thought about it, the feeling I got when Rob was with me was nothing compared to how I felt when Mitch was with me, especially now. "I love you too, Mitchell."


End file.
